


Taste

by Ladderofyears



Series: One Thousand Words [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Complimentary Harry, Explicit Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry teaches Draco all the pleasures of rimming.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: One Thousand Words [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907128
Comments: 1
Kudos: 135





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking just how sexy explicit consent is and this was the result. 💥

Harry had a special request for Draco, a sexual fantasy that he wanted to share with him alone. 

The two men were cuddled under the sheets, warm and intimate, and it seemed like the perfect time. 

“I’ve been reading up about rimming,” he whispered into the skin just beneath Draco’s ear, “in a book that I found in the library. I want to do it for you,” he requested. “I want to make you feel good.”

Draco’s body stiffened beneath his hands and he swung around, his cloudy grey eyes finding Harry’s own. A finicky, slightly worried expression crossed his features. 

“Rimming?” he repeated. “I-I can’t understand why you’d want to! What would you get out of it, Harry? I don’t know if I’d be able to relax enough to enjoy it,” he confessed. His face flushed a deep pink. “What if… Well, what if I _tasted_ unpleasant?”

Harry didn’t think there was anything that could put him off Draco. He adored the very bones of the man. 

“I doubt very much that you would,” Harry said, brushing a stray lock of hair away from Draco’s furrowed brow. “As long as you practice good hygiene – which you _do_ – then it’s perfectly fine, love. It’s supposed to feel lovely.”

“We are wizards,” Draco said, looking up thoughtfully at Harry. “You could say a cleansing spell.”

“I most certainly could,” Harry agreed, brushing a soft kiss against Draco’s cheek, “if it made you feel more comfortable. Whatever you wish, Draco love. I wouldn’t do anything against your will.”

Draco stroked a lithe finger over Harry’s naked shoulder. “I want to,” he admitted after a moment, “but I’m just a little nervous. I might change my mind – if I didn’t like it – and say our safe word.” 

Harry smiled across at his beloved boyfriend. 

“Apple,” Harry said, reminding them both of their agreed term. “That’s what it’s there for. I bet I can make you forget your concerns though, Draco. Bet I can make you feel marvellous.”

With no further ado, Harry dived below the cover and began to nuzzle and caress Draco’s naked pelvis. So far there hadn’t been a single word of objection. Draco was making lots of low moans and gasps which was very arousing indeed. He licked a long strip over the knob of Draco’s hip and was rewarded with a full body quiver. 

Harry tried to nudge Draco over, impatient to taste the delicious furl of his lover’s arsehole beneath his lips but Draco resisted. “Not yet,” he gasped, “Not there yet! Don’t stop though love!”

He didn’t want to. Determined that Draco would enjoy every moment, Harry nuzzled and licked Draco’s stiff cock, enjoying its heat and the silky softness of his skin. He licked over the sticky glans, gently rolling back the foreskin. His boyfriend soon relaxed and Harry pulled off, pressing a kiss onto the head of Draco’s penis. It was the work of a moment work to flip his lover onto his front. 

Harry gently bit into the curve of Draco’s arse cheek. Draco writhed, groaned happily, bucking backwards into Harry’s hands. 

“Do you want me to rim you now?” Harry asked, nibbling, biting and sucking at the plump roundness of Draco’s backside. “You’re luscious.”

“Merlin, yes!” Draco demanded. “ _Please_. I want it!”

Spreading his beloved’s legs wide, Harry gazed at Draco’s beautiful hole. It was a neat little pucker, as titillating and sensual as the rest of his darling. He quickly cast the cleansing spell that he had promised Draco before, and then Harry dove in, pushing his face deep between those two perfect globes. 

Licking tentatively, Harry was surprised just how much he enjoyed rimming Draco. 

He tasted and teased all around his boyfriend’s entrance, amazed at how mild – even _sweet_ – his darling tasted. Two secure hands had to pin Draco’s hips to the bed: Harry thought that his boyfriend was going to buck him off, with his fidgeting and squirming. 

After only a few minutes of this delectable treatment, Harry felt his mouth begin to tire but he kept going. 

Draco was making all manner of blissful, incoherent noises, so Harry delved further in, flicking his tongue around the tight ring of muscles. 

His own neglected cock was a hard, solid line that ached to be touched. Harry didn’t think that he’d ever been quite as turned on as he was just then. He pulled away, his face slick and hot, feeling Draco’s disappointed gasp reverberate against his skin. 

Wandless magic had Harry’s fingers wet and he thrust them one of them deep inside of his lover. It took no time at all to find Draco’s prostate and he milked it, enchanted by his lover’s visceral reactions. 

Draco’s whole body was flushed, damp with sweat and trembling. Harry added another finger, astounded by the whole body shudders that resounded through Draco at each stroke of his special spot. He was soon sliding his cock inside of his lover, enjoying Draco’s low groans of pleasure as he pushed home. 

Harry didn’t have it in him to last long. The stimulation was too powerful and Draco’s passage was too tight and fervent. Harry was soon spurting his pleasure deep inside of Draco, slipping over the edge into orgasm at precisely the same moment as his darling. 

When the two of them collapsed into tangle of limbs, Harry was panting and breathless, safe in the knowledge that Draco had really enjoyed his experience. A Scourgify had Harry’s face clean, while a speedy mouth-cleaning spell made everything kissable once more. 

“I loved that,” Harry said, nuzzling the side of Draco’s neck. “So intimate. There isn’t a single part of you that I don’t find alluring.”

Draco nodded, cuddling closer. “Me too,” he admitted. “And there wasn’t a single second where I felt embarrassed or nervous.” He was quiet for a moment before he spoke again. “And… Well. Did I taste...?”

“You taste scrumptious,” Harry replied. “Entirely delicious and I can’t wait to do it again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
